The industrial production processes adopted to make mattresses, pillows (including for sofas and furniture) and the like are affected by an intrinsic imprecision, in terms of the geometric and structural parameters of the mattresses produced, owing to the often-inconstant characteristics of the raw materials and to their easy deformability.
The result therefore is that the mattresses put on the market differ in the quality of materials, and the dimensions, in particular the dimensions between one product and the next (even of the same item of merchandise), can differ by some centimeters.
Such differences can be caused by a low standard of quality of the raw materials and of the work carried out, but (increasingly frequently) they can be required in order to conform to the increasingly intense demand for non-standard products (i.e. made to measure).
Therefore it is very difficult to discriminate and distinguish mattresses that have different measurements, even with the trained eye of a specialist technician.
At the same time, it is equally important to check the effective measurements of the mattress produced, in order to be certain of miming up a product that conforms to the specifications.
This check is usually carried out manually by staff who use instruments such as flexometers or rangefinders, or metric straps and the like.
Obviously an accurate size assessment requires time and precision: carrying out a manual assessment therefore impacts on the final cost of the product.
Furthermore, the quality of the manual assessment is linked to the expertise of the technician and therefore the technician might not ensure the desired precision and uniformity, over time, of the measurements (if the technician changes, or if the same technician changes their attention span while carrying out their duties).